HUJAN
by Sugar4Devil
Summary: Terkadang hal yang kau benci bisa menjadi sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan ...,Aku memiliki banyak kenangan buruk disana ..,Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya sekarang..., Karenamu.., Wahai pelangi cintaku ... #nijihai
1. CHAPTER 1

**HUJAN**

 **.**

 _ **Diamond Crystal White fanfiction**_

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x** **Haizaki Shougo**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.  
** **sampul © Ryosuke_s01**

 **.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, OOC , bahasa mungkin tidak sesuai EYD,typo atau apapun**

 **.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _Terkadang hal yang kau benci bisa menjadi sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan ..._

 _.  
Seperti saat ini.._

 _._

 _Aku dan kau didekatkan dengan sesuatu hal yang ku benci ...  
._

 _Hujan..._

 _.  
Aku memiliki banyak kenangan buruk disana .._

 _._

 _Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya sekarang...  
Karenamu.._

 _._

 _Wahai pelangi cintaku ...  
_

 _._

* * *

.

Tik ..Tik..Tik..

.

" Brengsek! Kenapa aku lupa membawa payung! "

.

Gerutu Haizaki melihat langit mendung dan rintik hujan besar turun dari langit mengenai tubuhnya. Haizaki menendang sebuah kaleng _Cocalola_ hingga kaleng itu terlempar ke jalanan. Haizaki kesal karena baru sampai gerbang sekolah hujan turun dengan derasnya.  
Dengan terpaksa dia berlari menuju warung Kang Daiki di ujung jalan untuk berteduh. Sesampai diwarung Haizaki misuh misuh mendapati warung Bang Daiki tutup. Terpaksa Haizaki berlari ke toko Bang Yaji penjual nanas sebelah warung kang Daiki. Kebetulan warung Bang Yaji juga tutup tetapi teras tokonya cukup lebar untuk digunakan Haizaki berteduh.

.

" Hujan tidak tahu aturan , kalau mau turun bilang dulu kalau gini aku tidak bisa pulang, Bakadomo!"

.

Haizaki memaki kearah hujan, mungkin kalau ada orang lewat mengira Haizaki sudah gila berbicara dengan air hujan. Haizaki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok sambil mengeluarkan handphone dalam sakunya. Berusaha menghubungi nomor kakaknya untuk menjemputnya sekarang. Haizaki menekan nomor kakaknya lalu mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya.

.

 ** _( Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif cobalah beberapa saat lagi.)_**

 ** _._**

menekan nomor kakaknya yang lain dan-

.

" ... "

.

 ** _( Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan.)_**

 ** _._**

" Operator sialan! kemana Nii-sanku! "

.

Haizaki hampir saja membanting _Bulukbeary_ nya ke lantai tapi diurungkan mengingat cicilan handphonenya belum lunas.  
Bahu seragam Haizaki basah terkena percikan air hujan, udara dingin membuatnya sedikit menggigil.

Haizaki memeluk ranselnya kuat untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit hangat namun tetap saja hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya.  
Ketika dia ingin mengambil almamaternya di tas, sialnya dia ingat meninggalkannya di laci kelasnya. Kalaupun dia berlari ke sekolah sekarang kelasnya juga pasti sudah dikunci.

.

" Arg! sial sekali hari ini! " teriaknya dengan keras seraya mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Nijimura selesei mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Toru dan Masaya. Mereka bertiga keluar kelas, mendapati langit mendung dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

.

" Untung saja aku memperingatkanmu untuk membawa payung, Shuuzo " kata Toru sambil melingkarkan tangan dibahu Nijimura.

" Tch! Tadi pagi kau cerewet sekali mengalahkan ibuku,Toru " Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya sesenti.

Bagaimana tidak sudah dari pagi Toru sahabatnya itu memperingatkannya hanya untuk membawa payung. Kalau boleh jujur NIjimura sebenarnya malas untuk membawa payung , alasannya karena rumahnya cukup dekat dan kalaupun lupa dia hanya perlu menebeng Masaya atau Toru.

.

" Tapi kenyataannya hujan kan Shuuzo , itu karena kami peduli padamu " kata Toru membela diri.

.

" Tidak biasanya prediksi kalian tepat, ah kalian jadi mirip pawang hujan sekarang. "

.

Toru dan Masaya tertawa ringan, manik mata kehitaman Masaya terhenti menangkap sosok di ujung jalan.

.

" Shuuzo bukannya itu kouhai tersayangmu " kata Masaya. Nijimura dan Toru langsung melihat kearah yang dituju Masaya.

.

" Bukankah itu Haizaki " kata Toru

.

" Apa yang dilakukan Bocah sialan itu " Nijimura menautkan kedua alisnya.

.

" Seperti anak kucing yang tersesat "

.

Toru terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya itu tampak mulai khawatir. Masaya menyenggol bahu Nijimura,

" Cepat tolong dia Kapten " terdengar nada godaan Masaya untuk Nijimura.

.

" Apa maksud kalian " Nijimura memasang pokerfacenya.

.

Toru dan Masaya tahu walaupun Nijimura keras terhadap kouhainya satu ini, namun dibalik itu semuanya Nijimura peduli pada Haizaki. Menurut Toru dan Masaya sahabatnya itu belum mengerti tentang perasaannya.

.

" Ayolah Shuuzo, kami tahu perasaanmu" Toru menyeringai

" kesempatan untukmu lo " timpalnya lagi.

.

Nijimura rasanya ingin menjitak kepala dua orang sahabatnya itu.

.

" Jangan kalian fikir aku menyukainya. " ucap Nijimura dengan tenang.

.

" Tidak menyukai tapi Mencintainya kan. " sahut Masaya dengan seringaian terpampang disudut bibirnya, Nijimura yang melihat itu menjadi semakin kesal.

.

" Aku tidak mencintainya Bodoh, ada apa dengan kalian berdua." Nijimura berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

 _Bagaimana mereka bisa bicara seperti itu padaku, sejak kapan aku menyukai tukang pembuat masalah itu._

 _._

" Kalau bukan Haizaki siapa? atau kau menyukai Akashi? " kata Toru curiga.

.

" Jadi yang benar yang mana nih, Haizaki atau Akashi ? " sahut Masaya penasaran.

.

" Hah! tidak ada yang ku sukai , berhenti mengintrogasiku! "

Nijimura menjitak kepala kedua sahabatnya itu namun keduanya menghindar. Nijimura memanyunkan bibirnya 5 centi , keduanya hanya terkekeh.

.

" Shuuzo cepat bantu dia, kau tidak ingin kouhai tersayangmu uhuk calon pendampingmu mati kedinginan disana " goda Toru lagi.

.

" Terserah kalian saja aku mau pulang. " kata Nijimura cuek , membuka payungnya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya.

.

Toru dan Masaya saling pandang " dia serius! " teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

Toru dan Masaya tidak menyangka kalau Nijimura akan berlalu pulang tanpa membantu Haizaki.

.

" Apa kita terlalu berlebihan padanya." Kata Toru.

.

" Itu salahmu " balas Masaya.

.

" Kau juga ikutan tadi" balas Toru lagi.

.

Namun baru beberapa saat kemudian kedua orang itu bernafas lega. Nijimura berbalik dan berjalan kearah tempat Haizaki.

.

" Dasar Tsundere! "

.

keduanya tertawa ngakak dan berjalan pulang meninggalkannya. Dari jauh Nijimura bisa mendengar dua sahabatnya menertawakannya namun dia tidak peduli.

" I don't care." ucapnya sambil terus melangkahkan kaki nya.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Haizaki menunggu hujan namun tidak reda bahkan bertambah deras. Kaki Haizaki rasanya sudah sangat pegal dan dia sangat kedinginan sekarang.

.

" Brengsek! Kapan ini selesei , dingin " kata Haizaki sambil mempererat pelukan pada ranselnya.

.

Kini Haizaki tengah duduk jongkok menghadap kearah pematang sawah. Hari ini entah dia kurang doa atau apa yang jelas dia merasa harinya buruk. Tadi saat menerima pelajaran Sejarah dia ketiduran dan mendapat ceramah dari gurunya yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Belum lagi pelajaran Matematika dia lupa mengerjakan PR dan terpaksa dia dihukum berdiri di depan ruangan kelasnya dengan mengangkat dua ember air. Dan sialnya saat dihukum senior kelas 2 tengah pelajaran olahraga. Jadi mereka melihatnya, orang yang paling malas untuk ditemui Haizaki saat seperti ini pun juga muncul.

 _ **Nijimura Shuuzo**_

Nijimura melewati kelas Haizaki dengan tertawa ngakak dan mengejeknya habis -habisan. Haizaki rasanya ingin sekali menabok bibir monyongnya yang mengajak ribut itu.

.

" Cih Memalukan."

.

Tiba-tiba Haizaki merasakan tetesan air hujan mengenai tangannya. Mau tidak mau dia mendongak mencari sumbernya. Ketika melihat keatas Haizaki terkejut melihat Nijimura sudah berdiri didekatnya.

.

" Kyaa! "

jantung Haizaki rasanya mencelos keluar saking kagetnya melihat sosok pelangi itu muncul tanpa dijemput pulang tanpa diantar. (anjir dia bukan jelangkung Jaki #abaikan)

.

" Dari tadi aku memanggilmu bodoh, sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Nijimura lalu menyingkirkan payungnya sejenak dan menatap Haizaki dari atas ke bawah.

.

" Menunggu hujan " jawab Haizaki malas.

.

" Hanya orang gila yang menunggu hujan." Balas Nijimura santai diiringi helaan nafas.

.

Di tepuknya pelan lengan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

.

" Aku tidak gila dan bukan urusanmu." Balas Haizaki pura-pura jutek.

.

" Bilang saja kau lupa membawa payung dan sekarang kau berharap hujan reda dan doamu sama sekali tidak dengarkan tuhan sayangnya kau bukan anak teraniaya Haizaki dan hanya doa orang teraniaya saja yang didengarkan tuhan."

.

Nijimura ceramah panjang lebar kemudian tertawa mengejek Haizaki.

.

 **JLEP!**

.

Ucapan Nijimura berhasil mengena dihati Haizaki.

 _ok aku memang bukan anak teraniaya tapi si monyong ini bego apa, dia juga tukang penganiaya anak orang, setiap hari malah. sadar diri!ngaca woi! berapa kali tangan kurang ajar loe nyentuh anu(?) gue. wajah gue sering bonyok gara-gara loe ._

 _._

" Tapi kau sering menganiayaku kan " sindir Haizaki tanpa dosa.

.

" kapan? aku tidak ingat." balas Nijimura pura-pura amnesia.

" Saat latihan. hari senin selasa rabu kamis jum'at sabtu bahkan hari minggu juga. "

.

" Itu berbeda bodoh, kau sering membuat masalah jadi aku hanya mendisplinkanmu. " Nijimura mengangkat bahunya cuek.

.

" Terserah kalau ke sini hanya untuk menceramahiku lebih baik pergi sana " kata Haizaki berusaha mengusir Nijimura.

.

 _Cih sudah kehujanan, dingin. ku kira bertemu malaikat ,ternyata ketemu iblis pelangi menyebalkan._

 _.  
_

Bibirnya sedikit memucat karena udara dingin yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Nijimura terdiam menatapnya.

.

" Ayo jalan "

.

Haizaki terkejut dan menoleh kearah Nijimura. " Kemana?" tanyanya singkat.

.

" Rumahku didekat sini kau mau mati disitu atau ikut aku sekarang bodoh. " nada ancaman keluar dari bibir Nijimura.

.

Nijimura meraih payungnya berdiri menunggu Haizaki yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya, dan baru saja Haizaki ingin berdiri menghampiri Nijimura, sebuah mobil lewat dan mengenai genangan air.

.

 **BYUR!**

 **.**

Haizaki shock tubuhnya basah terkena cipratan genangan air. " Mobil sialan! " teriak Haizaki emosi.

.

Nijimura tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihatnya. Haizaki beralih menatap Nijimura dengan kesal. Muncul perempatan didahi bahkan pipinya, Haizaki terdiam.

.

 _Bukannya membantuku dia malah tertawa, Brengsek kau Monyong!._

 _._

Haizaki meremas bajunya frustasi, kenapa hari ini Haizaki merasa sangat sial.  
Nijimura menatap wajah Haizaki yang terlihat seperti menahan tangis menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah telah menertawakannya.  
Nijimura berjalan menghampiri Haizaki,berdiri saling berhadapan dan mata hitam Nijimura menatap Haizaki dengan penuh arti .

.

" Apa!" Haizaki masih sangat kesal kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Namun tiba-tiba Haizaki merasakan bahunya berat tapi terasa cukup hangat, Haizaki mengalihkan pandangan ke Nijimura. Ternyata Nijimura melepas Almamaternya dan meletakkannya dibahu Haizaki.

.

" Kau lambat bodoh, ayo pergi "

.

kata Nijimura lalu mendapat balasan anggukan dari kouhai abu itu. Nijimura menarik tangan Haizaki agar berjalan mengikutinya. Mau tidak mau Haizaki menurut dan berjalan disebelah Nijimura berbagi payung bersama.  
Demi apapun Haizaki tidak pernah membayangkan seorang seperti Nijimura bersikap baik dan peduli padanya.  
Selama ini Nijimura sering memukulnya dan memberi hukuman padanya. kali ini berbeda, Haizaki bisa merasakan betapa hangat tangan besar Nijimura menggenggam jemarinya.  
Haizaki berharap waktu berhenti atau setidaknya berjalanlah dengan lambat. Jantung Haizaki kini berdetak cepat.

 _DAG.._

 _._

 _DIG.._

 _._

 _DUG.._

 _._

 _Stop please!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **( To Be Continued )**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini oneshoot tapi ya sudahlah... Jangan lupa bantu Vote dan Review ya.

Arigatou untuk Shuu-chan dan kalian semua yang sudah membaca. ◕‿◕

#DiamondCrystalWhite#


	2. Chapter 2

**HUJAN BAGIAN 2  
**  
*

 _Diamond Crystal White Fanfiction_

Disclaimer **Fujimaki Tadatoshi ( Kuroko No Basuke)**

 ** **Warning ~ Yaoi, OOC , bahasa mungkin tidak sesuai EYD****

Selamat Membaca *wink*

* * *

Nijimura membuka gerbang rumahnya, Haizaki mengikuti di belakangnya. Bagi Haizaki ini pertama kalinya dia datang kerumah Nijimura. Nijimura melepas sepatu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan pakaian untukmu. " kata Nijimura lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.  
Haizaki masih berdiri sambil matanya memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Nijimura. Rumah minimalis yang sederhana tapi terlihat rapi. Warna catnya berwarna warni namun tidak merusak mata.

 _Pelangi menggelikan tapi bagus juga.  
_.  
Haizaki melihat beberapa foto keluarga terpajang di dinding di sisi dekat lemari buku.

 _Kapten punya dua adik ya_

Di foto itu tampak keluarga Nijimura sangat bahagia, melihatnya Haizaki sangat iri. Selama ini kehidupannya sangat sepi , waktu kecil ibu dan ayahnya sering bertengkar dan kakaknya menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah.  
Haizaki tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Haizaki meremas bajunya, hampir saja dia mau menangis namun segera di urungkan ketika mendengar langkah kaki Nijimura mendekat.

" Haizaki aku tidak punya baju yang pas untukmu, kau bisa pakai ini. " kata Nijimura sambil memberikan kaos hitam dan boxer abu bergambar tengkorak.

" Mana saja boleh. " balasnya lirih, Haizaki menerimanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.  
Haizaki melepas semua pakaiannya dan,

" Pakaian dalamku juga basah Arg! Masak aku tidak pakai. " Haizaki segera memakai kaos dan celana pemberian Nijimura.

" Ini kebesaran ya" ukuran tubuh Haizaki lebih kecil dari Nijimura terlihat jelas betapa longgarnya baju itu di tubuh Haizaki. Namun dia tidak peduli dan berjalan keluar menghampiri Nijimura yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

" Kapten kau sedang apa? " tanyanya dan segera menghampiri Nijimura.

" Kau tak lihat aku sedang membuat minuman hangat " jawab Nijimura sambil mengecek air yang ada di teko. Haizaki menatap bungkus kopi dimeja.

" Aku lebih suka susu cokelat daripada kopi. "

" Kopi itu untukku. " Kata Nijimura singkat lalu mengambil beberapa ramen instan di lemari.

" Kau tidak ada makanan lain selain ramen Kapten, pelit sekali " Haizaki memutar matanya.

Nijimura menghela nafas " Haizaki kenapa kau tidak membantuku memotong beberapa sayuran ini daripada cerewet seperti itu."

" Tch! Aku tidak mau, aku kan tamu disini , tamu itu raja." Kata Haizaki dengan sikap soknya. Nijimura mulai murka , mengambil pisau disebelahnya dan menatap tajam Haizaki.  
.

" Bantu aku sekarang atau kau mati ku cincang setelah ini " kata Nijimura dengan nada penekanan di setiap kata. Haizaki merinding seketika, dengan cepat dia berjalan kearah Nijimura dan menuruti kemauannya.

Haizaki sudah sangat lelah sekarang dia tidak mau sampai wajah tampannya bonyok lagi olehnya. Bagi Haizaki Nijimura itu mirip iblis walaupun terlihat kalem namun ketika marah singa betina saja bisa takut. Nijimura menyeringai sekilas.  
Haizaki membantu memotong beberapa wortel sambil di liriknya Nijimura yang sedang sibuk membuat bumbu masakan. Haizaki baru tahu kalau ketika di rumah dia itu seperti ini , berbeda sekali dengan di sekolah.

" Tampan.." gumamnya tanpa sadar .

 _Apa yang barusan ku ucapkan untung saja dia tidak mendengarnya .  
_.  
Dipukulnya kepalanya perlahan berharap pikiran gila di kepalanya menghilang. Karena kurang hati-hati pisau itu mengenai jarinya.

"Ack! " teriaknya begitu tau pisau itu mengenai telunjuknya.

Nijimura menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat darah keluar dari jari telunjuk Haizaki.

"Tch! Idiot kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati." Nijimura meraih tangan haizaki dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Di hisapnya darah yang mengalir dari jari Haizaki sampai berhenti.

Haizaki membulatkan matanya, ada sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuhnya, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan lagi.

 **DEG! DEG !DEG!  
**.

Tiba-tiba Haizaki menarik paksa tangannya, Nijimura sedikit terkejut.

" A-aaku tidak apa Kapten." Ucapnya sedikit canggung dan menatap ke arah lain.

" Ah pikiranmu kemana huh bagaimana bisa pisau mengenai jarimu dasar bodoh." Balas Nijimura ikut canggung.

" Ya sudah kau duduk saja disana biar aku yang melanjutkannya." Sahut Nijimura lagi, Haizaki terpaksa menurutinya dan duduk di meja makan sambil terus melirik ke arah sang kapten.  
.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ramen buatan Nijimura jadi, Nijimura membawa dua mangkok berisi ramen ke meja makan.

" Sepertinya enak " kata Haizaki dengan wajah berbinar serta mencium baunya yang terlihat menggiurkan.

" Tentu saja siapa dulu yang membuatnya heh." Sahut Nijimura bangga.

" Cih kalau begini aku juga bisa . Itadakimasu" Haizaki mulai makan ramen, " Enak." Haizaki tersenyum.

Nijimura hanya memeperhatikannya dalam diam dan mulai ikut memakan ramennya.

.

* * *

Nijimura dan Haizaki duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Haizaki sangat bosan karena sedari tadi Nijimura sibuk membolak balikkan majalah di depannya.

 _Dia sedang melihat apasebenarnya.  
_.  
Haizaki sangat penasaran rasanya dia ingin sekali merebut majalah itu dan melihat isinya.

 _Kalau ku lakukan aku pasti di hajar olehnya tch! Notice me woi jangan anggurin gue  
_.  
" Kapten.."

" Hn? "

" Apa kau tinggal sendirian di rumah ini? " tanya Haizaki.

" Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Keluargaku tinggal di Amerika." Jawab Nijimura kali ini dia meletakkan majalahnya.  
.

" Amerika? " kata Haizaki sepertinya dia sangat tertarik.

" Iya memang kenapa?" tanya Nijimura.

" Tidak pasti menyenangkan." Ucapnya lirih.

" Menurutku tidak juga , tinggal di tempat kelahiran kita itu lebih menyenangkan daripada di negara lain." Balas Nijimura.

" Disana kan banyak bule montok dan sexy " kata Haizaki menyeringai. muncul kerutan di pipi Nijimura.

" Jadi itu alasanmu bertanya huh." Nijimura melempar bantal ke kepala Haizaki. Haizaki mengusap kepalanya dan merengut .

" Memang kau tidak tertarik heh, jangan-jangan kau tidak normal Kapten."

 **Jlep!**

Ucapan Haizaki mengena di hati Nijimura, rasanya seperti tertangkap basah tengah menguntit atau apalah itu.

" Berisik! Tch kenapa hujannya tidak reda-reda menyebalkan." Ucap Nijimura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Haizaki memandang keluar jendela tampak hujan di luar semakin deras langitpun terlihat saja Haizaki sangat benci suasana ini. Bagi Haizaki terlihat suram .

" Coba kalau Akashi yang di sini. " ucap Nijimura sengaja mencibir.

" Apa itu kode untuk mengusirku kapten." Haizaki mendecih kesal , muncul kerutan di dahinya.  
.

" Baguslah kalau kau sadar. " balas Nijimura singkat dan jelas.

Haizaki terkejut mendengar ucapan Nijimura langsung bangkit berdiri . Entah kenapa perasaan Haizaki hari ini sensitif sekali, dia sadar dia bukan perempuan yang tengah PMS tapi kenapa dia tidak suka ucapan Nijimura, apalagi nama si jago merah di sebut di hadapannya rasanya hatinya seperti di iris sebuah pisau.

" Baiklah maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Terima kasih."

Haizaki bergegas berlari menuju pintu ,membukanya sedikit kasar namun pintu sialan itu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Haizaki mulai jengah dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa dia memutar knop pintu itu sedikit memaksanya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan pemandangan gelap mulai menghantuinya lagi. Haizaki berniat keluar rumah namun tangannya tertahan sesuatu. Tangan Nijimura menahannya , menarik paksa hingga tubuhnya mau tidak mau berhadapan dengan sang kapten. Haizaki tidak berani menatap wajah sang kapten. Dia hanya menunduk sesekali melirik arah lain.

" Apa kau sudah gila huh! Di luar masih hujan deras, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Setidaknya pikirkan dirimu BAKA! " teriak Nijimura dengan keras, namun nadanya terlihat begitu khawatir, " kalau kau ingin pergi setidaknya tunggu sampai reda " imbuhnya lagi.

Haizaki berbalik memunggunginya " Bukannya kau tidak suka aku berada di dekatmu kapten." Ucap Haizaki dengan nada tinggi.

" Aku bercanda bodoh , apa kau akan mendengar semua ucapanku dengan serius huh ada apa denganmu Haizaki." Nijimura mengguncangkan bahu Haizaki.

" Maaf.." balas Haizaki lirih.

Nijimura menarik tangan Haizaki masuk kedalam kamarnya, Haizaki hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. setelah sampai di dalam sebuah kamar tiba-tiba Haizaki merasa gugup .

 _Kenapa ini aku belum siap melakukannya kapten bodoh!, kenapa mengajakku ke kamarmu._

Haizaki jadi salah tingkah.

.

" Tidurlah di sini, kau pasti lelah, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja, aku di ada di ruang tamu. " kata Nijimura dengan senyum di wajahnya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Haizaki sendirian.  
Haizaki cengo di tinggal pergi begitu saja. Dia ingin sekali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke comberan . rasanya memalukan memiliki pikiran bodoh seperti tadi.  
Haizaki merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia dapat mencium aroma sang kapten dari sini , memeluk guling cukup erat dan matanya terasa berat sekarang. Haizaki tanpa sadar tertidur.  
.

 _JEDARRRR!_

* * *

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _JEDARRRR!_

 _" Kau tidak pernah mengurusiku dan juga anak-anakmu, apa seperti itu caramu sebagai ibu. " seorang wanita terisak di sudut sofa , tidak jauh darinya seorang pria tua bersurai hitam duduk di sofa memunggunginya. Tidak ada kesan bersahabat di antara kedua pasangan suami istri ini, ekspresi wajah keduanya tegang seakan menimbun begitu banyak penderitaan._

 _" Apa katamu itu semua karena kau sendiri dasar Bajingan." Balas sang istri tidak kalah kesal, satu hantaman gelas mengarah pada tembok di sebelahnya, sang istri menjerit._

 _" Kau sudah gila!Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup bersama orang sepertimu, kau tidak memberiku apapun kecuali penderitaan dasar miskin." Ucap sang istri lagi_  
 _sang suami tidak terima ucapan sang istri lalu menampar pipinya._

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _Sang istri mengusap pipinya, air matanya tidak terbendung lagi. Ada rasa penyesalan di raut wajah sang suami yang sebenarnya sangat mencintai sang istri._

 _" Aku menyesal menikah dengan orang sepertimu, kau bahkan tidak punya apapun untukku. Hik..hik.." Wanita itu menangis sambil berteriak memegang kedua pipinya._

 _" Kau!sadar ucapanmu karena itu kau memilihnya." di tarik rambut sang istri hingga sang istri meringis kesakitan._

 _" Lepaskan aku akan ku bawa Shougo dan Keigo bersamaku" ucap sang istri masih terus terisak._

 _" Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu membawa anak-anakku." tolak sang suami dengan suara keras._

 _._

 _dari balik pintu kamar tanpa kedua orang itu sadari Shougo kecil duduk sambil menutupi telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara ibu dan ayahnya yang bertengkar setiap hari._  
 _._  
 _Tubuhnya menggigil …_  
 _._  
 _takut …_  
 _._  
 _" Hentikan…Ayah.., Cukup ibu…, Oni-chan dimana kamu..Shou takut… " gumamnya sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan._

 _BRAK!_  
 _._  
 _Pintu kamar Shougo terbuka, sang ibu mengambil beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Di tatapnya wajah putranya dengan sedih._  
 _._  
 _" Maafkan ibu Shou.." ucapnya lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Shou kecil. Shou kecil tidak tau namun bisa merasakan bahwa pelukan ibunya berbeda dari biasanya._  
 _sang ibu berjalan pergi keluar rumah. Shougo kecil berlari mengikutinya._  
 _._

 _" Ibu jangan pergi …jangan tinggalkan Shou…ibu…" jeritnya terus sambil menyusul ibunya yang bergegas keluar rumah._

 _" Shougo tetap di kamarmu!" teriak sang ayah yang mencoba menghalangi Shougo kecil mengikuti istrinya pergi._

 _" Tidak mau lepas Shougo mau ikut ibu hik ayah jangan biarkan ibu pergi ." pintanya pada sanga yah namun ayahnya hanya terdiam._

 _sang ibu masuk kedalam taxy , cengkraman sang ayah mengendur tatkala melihat anak bungsunya menangis dan memohon padanya._

 _Haizaki berusaha mengejar ibunya namun terlambat taxy itu berjalan semakin cepat._

 _" Ibu…jangan tinggalkan shou hik..hik. " Shou kecil menangis sejadi jadinya. Sang ayah menghampirinya ,mengusap kepala Shougo kecil dan berkata lirih._

 _" Maafkan ayah shou."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _._

 _Shougo kecil yang sendirian tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya menangis saat itu , dia kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan lagi… Shougo terus berlari menjauh dari rumahnya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan. Berharap dia menemukan sang kakak untuk membawa sang ibu kembali._

 _._  
 _ **JEDAARRR!**_

 _._  
 _" Oni-chan…"_

 _._  
 _hujan deras menerjang tubuhnya namun Shougo kecil terus berlari tanpa berfikir._

 _._  
 _" Oni-chan tolong ibu.." Shougo terus memanggil nama sang kakak, " oni-"_

 _._  
 _ **JEDUG! bruk**_

 _._  
 _Shougo kecil terjatuh tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah becek dengan baju basah kuyup._

 _._

 _Shougo kecil menangis , di tatapnya taman bermain di depannya dengan sedih. Kilatan kenangan masa kecilnya bersama keluarganya yang terlihat bahagia muncul di sana , saat itu mereka berempat sangat bahagia, Shougo kecil tertawa bahagia bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya._

 _._  
 _" huaa….!"_

 _" kembalikan ibuku! kembalikan! shou mohon padamu, shou tidak akan nakal lagi hik Shou janji kembalikan IBUKU! " Teriaknya pada langit gelap sore itu._

 _._

 _Shou kecil duduk di ayunan dengan tubuh basah kuyup , tatapannya sayu ke tanah, perasaannya tidak karuan. Shougo kecil hanya terus menatap tanah becek yang menunjukkan wajah sedihnya._

 _._

 _" Hoi sedang apa kau disini."_

 _._  
 _matanya terhenti menatap sepasang sepatu di depannya. Shougo kecil menatap anak laki-laki di depannya itu dengan wajah sembab. Sorot mata hitamnya menatap Shougo dengan tajam. Shougo kecil sedikit ketakutan._

 _._  
 _" Kau tidak menjawabku tuli huh?" tanya anak laki-laki pada Shougo kecil, tubuh Shougo kecil menggigil._

 _._  
 _" Sepertinya kau terluka. " anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan plester dari saku celananya dan menempelkannya pada lutut Shougo , " Nah sekarang lebih baik, jadi kau bisa berhenti menangis dasar cengeng." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya membuat ketakutan Shougo sirna._

 _._  
 _" Mau permen?" ucapnya lembut ke arah Shougo, dengan perlahan Shougo kecil mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima permen dari anak laki-laki itu._

 _._  
 _Shougo kecil mengangguk , " T-Teri-ma Kasih." ucapnya lirih._  
 _._

 _" Sama –sama."_

 _._

 _Dari jauh terdengar seorang wanita berteriak memanggil seseorang._  
 _._  
 _" Shuu-chan …Shuu.."_  
 _._  
 _" Ah sial ibuku mencariku, aku pergi dulu ya jangan menangis lagi dan cepat pulang. " Anak itu menguusapsurai abu Shougo kecil dengan lembut, Shougo kecil merasakan kenyamanan disana . Anak laki-laki itu kemudian meninggalkan payungnya untuk Shougo dan berlari menghampiri ibunya. Shougo kecil bangun dan mengintip dari balik pohon. mengintip sosok yang membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesdeihan yang baru dia alami._  
 _._  
 _" Shuu darimana saja ibu mencarimu dari tadi dasar bandel" ibunya menjewer telinganya._  
 _._  
 _" Ampun bu tadi Shuu tersesat hehe."_  
 _._

 _" ibu bilang jangan pergi jauh –jauh kan, dasar kau ini lihat basah semua, ayo pulang nanti kau masuk angin." Ucap ibunya penuh perhatian._

 _Keduanya berjalan pergi dan menghilang di perempatan jalan._

 _._  
 _._

 _" Shuu.." ucap Haizaki kecil dan tersenyum._  
 _._

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

 _Apa ini…_

 _._

 _hangat…_

.  
 _Rasanya sangat nyaman…_

 _._

Haizaki membuka matanya perlahan, tercium bau parfum yang sangat khas milik sang kapten di sekitarnya. Haizaki melihat sang kapten tertidur di sebelahnya dengan memeluknya .

.

.  
HAH!

.  
 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_ ….

.

Haizaki mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Nijimura namun sialnya karena terlalu berat dia tidak mampu.

.  
 _Bagaimana ini.._

.  
 **DEG DEG**

.  
" Kau sudah bangun Haizaki." Nijimura mengusap matanya. mengulurkan tangannya berusaha mengecek dahi Haizaki. Haizaki jadi salah tingkah di buatnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kapten!menyingkirlah." Haizaki berusaha menepis tangan Nijimura.

.  
" Tch! Baru kehujanan seperti itu kau sudah demam, kau membuatku khawatir bodoh. "

.  
" Eh! aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit kau pasti bercanda"

.  
 _Barusan kapten bilang khawatir padaku_

 _._

" Ehn iya tadi kau juga berteriak sangat keras jangan pergi jangan pergi…" kata Nijimura menirukan ekspresi Haizaki.

.

Haizaki terdiam.

.

" Apa kau mimpi buruk huh? di kejar setan atau pembunuh?. ya wajar saja kouhai berdosa sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya , lebih bagus lagi aku yang berada disana aku mengejarmu sambil membawa samurai hn aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi ketakutanmu hahahaha." Nijimura sedikit melawak namun cukup garing di dengar Haizaki.

Haizaki masih terus diam, entah apa yang di fikirkannya Nijimura jadi semakin khawatir.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu Haizaki?" Nijimura mulai bertanya dengan hati-hati, " kau bisa cerita jika kau mau." Nijimura menepuk pelan bahu Haizaki.  
Tanpa berkata apapun Haizaki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Nijimura dan mulai menangis . Nijimura mengusap surai abunya dengan penuh perhatian.

.

sumpah Nijimura merasa baru kali ini dia melihat seorang Haizaki menangis pilu di depannya. Biasanya Haizaki sering di pukulinya tapi tidak pernah menangis malah minta nambah. Apa beban deritanya sudah sangat menumpuk sampai dia seperti ini. Nijimura merasa iba dan jujur saja tidak ikhlas melihatnya menangis kalau bukan karenanya.

Haizaki mencengkram kaos Nijimura, dia terus menangis terisak mengingat masa lalunya. dia takut sangat takut. Tapi dia sadar yang dia inginnkan ada di depannya. Haizaki benar-benar merasakannya kembali. Perasaan hangat itu menyelimutinya .

 _Sama seperti dulu…_

 _.  
tidak berubah…_

 _.  
tangan ini..  
._

 _tetap hangat,_

 _._

 _kalau bukan karena tangan ini…_

 _.  
mungkin saat itu aku lebih baik mati…_

 _._

 _._

" Kapten "

" hn."

" aku menyukaimu…" ucap Haizaki memecah keheningan.

.  
Nijimura mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya mungkin saja dia salah dengar atau apa.

.  
" Apa kau bilang barusan? " Nijimura pura-pura budek.

.  
Haizaki menatap wajah sang kapten dengan serius, tatapan yang belum pernah di lihat Nijimura selama ini. Tatapan itu menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat dalam.

" Aku bilang aku suka.. " Haizaki sengaja memberi jedah, " Aku menyukaimu Nijimura-sen.."

.

 **Pluk!  
**.  
Tangan Nijimura dengan cepat membekap mulut Haizaki. Haizaki cukup sedih melihat reaksi Nijimura padanya.

 _Apa ini tanda aku di tolak? Sakit sekali..  
_.  
Tiba-tiba air mata Haizaki jatuh mengenai tangan Nijimura, Haizaki tidak sanggup menahan kesedihannya lagi.

 _lagi lagi .. Kenapa semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku._

 _ayah , ibu, kakak bahkan orang yang ku cintai tidak ada yang menginginkanku_ …

" Maaf Haizaki.. Maafkan aku.." suara Nijimura hampir terdengar menyesal.

 _Apa ungkapan cintaku tidak berarti apapun untuknya. ya mungkin saja siapa aku ini, memang atas dasar apa kapten paling di segani di Teiko memilihku. Dia pasti menganggapku gila , dia pasti hanya menganggapku orang bodoh. Masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik kenapa dia harus memilihmu Shou. Aku benci semuanya aku benci kehilangan. tidak pantaskah aku bahagia, aku benci hujan aku benci gelap aku benci benci benci ._

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu Haizaki."

Haizaki sangat benci permintaan maaf ini , rasanya dia ingin menutup kedua telinganya. dia benci semua orang meminta maaf tapi tetap meninggalkannya dalam lautan kesepian. Haizaki mencengkram bajunya, dia hanya mampu menunduk sekarang.

.  
" Haizaki.."

" Cukup.."

' Haizaki sebenarnya aku.."

" Ku bilang cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" teriaknya cukup keras hingga membuat Nijimura sedikit terkejut, " cukup kapten aku mengerti." Haizaki mencoba tersenyum, namun perasaanya tetaplah sakit dan dia tidak mampu menutupi itu.

.

Tiba-tiba Nijimura mendekap tubuh Haizaki, Haizaki membulatkan matanya dan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Nijimura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Haizaki dengan pelan namun cukup jelas untuk di dengarnya.

.

" I love you."

.  
Ucapan Nijimura berhasil membuat Haizaki tersentak.

.  
" Jadi biarkan aku yang mengatakannya…" ucap Nijimura sambil mengusap rambut abu Haizaki.

.  
" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Haizaki berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

.  
" Biarkan aku mengatakan duluan , dengar uh Haizaki Shougo sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu . Bukan berarti aku menyukai sifat menyebalkanmu itu tapi jujur saja mataku hanya tertuju padamu. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku selalu mengikutimu , awalnya aku memang kesal kau selalu membuat masalah padaku tapi lambat laun aku jadi sadar , aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu. " Nijimura mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

Haizaki melihat semburat kemerahan dari pipi sang kapten , Haizaki tidak mampu lagi menutupi kebahagiannya. Dia sangat senang sampai-sampai ingin kayang sekarang.

.  
" Katakan lagi .." tuntut Haizaki, " aku ingin mendengarnya lagi kapten." pinta Haizaki.

.  
" Aku menyukaimu Shougo." Bisik nijimura lagi kali ini dengan nada cukup menggodanya.  
.

" Aku menyukaimu suka sangat suka." Balas Haizaki dengan tangisan bahagia.

.  
Haizaki mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Nijimura, Nijimura tersenyum, akhirnya dia mampu mengatakannya dan sumpah dia berharaa teman-temannya tidak menertawakannya besok.

.

.

* * *

Kali ini keduanya duduk menikmati secangkir cokelat panas di dekat jendela kamar Nijimura. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan tersenyum malu-malu.

.  
" Apa lihat –lihat." Tanya Haizaki sedikit gugup. Bukan berarti dia menolak di pandangi namun tatapan dari sang kapten mampu membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak.

.  
" Tidak ada hanya saja kau terlihat senang. Seperti orang menang lotre pfft kau pasti senang menjadi pacarku " Nijimura terkekeh ,

.  
" P-Pacar?" Wajah Haizaki memerah seperti tomat, " Aku biasa saja dalam mimpimu." Balasnya.

.  
Nijimura tersenyum simpul dan menyeruput kopi di tangannya. Nijimura mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya dan memberikan sebuah kotak pada Haizaki.

" Apa ini?" tanya Haizaki penasaran.

" Hoi Haizaki apa kau ingat ini?" ucap Nijimura sambil menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya.

.  
" Tunggu. itukan milikku, darimana kau mendapatkannya. " Haizaki berusaha mengambil liontin bertuliskan inisial namanya di tangan Nijimura.

.  
" Darimana kau mendapatkannya kapten?." Haizaki terlihat terkejut Nijimura memiliki liontin pemberian ibunya yang 10 tahun lalu hilang entah dimana. Bahkan waktu itu hampir seminggu dia menangis karena kehilangan liontinnya.

.  
" Aku menemukannya di dekat ayunan taman bermain, apa kau mengingatku cengeng." Nijimura tersenyum, suara gerimis pun tidak lagi terdengar di luar, Haizaki mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Haizaki terdiam gambaran sosok anak laki-laki yang 10 tahun menolongnya pun terus membekas di ingatannya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu kapten , aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi sejak saat itu." Haizaki memeluk tubuh Nijimura, mencoba menyamankan diri berada di pelukannya.  
.

" Aku juga. Aku bahkan bisa langsung mengenalimu bodoh." Balas Nijimura dengan seringaian dari sudut bibirnya.

" Hei jadi selama ini kau sudah mengincarku heh. dasar stalker." Haizaki merengut, Nijimura tidak mampu menahan tawanya.

" Oi Haizaki lihatlah itu, kau akan menyesal tidak melihatnya. " Haizaki melepas pelukannya dan menoleh kearah yang di tuju sang kapten. Mata Haizaki terpana melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

7 goresan warna warni menghiasi langit kala itu, bercampur aduk terlihat memancarkan pesona seakan menarik mata untuk terus memperhatikannya.

.  
" Pelangi. sugoi Indah sekali. " ucap Haizaki girang.

.  
Kini Haizaki baru menyadari bahwa setelah hujan deras pun ternyata masih ada suatu keindahan menunggu. Melihatnya membuat Haizaki merasa nyaman sama seperti Nijimura yang berada di sampingnya. Haizaki yakin Nijimura adalah takdir bagi hidupnya. Tuhan pasti memberinya hal indah setelah ini. Haizaki tidak ingin menyerah lagi, Haizaki pasti bisa menemukan kebahagian lain meskipun tanpa sosok lengkap orang tuanya.

Nijimura menggenggam tangan Haizaki.

" Aku sangat mencintai pelangi ( Niji )." Ucap Haizaki penuh semangat.

Nijimura tertawa mendengar ucapannya, kode yang jelas di maksudkan untuknya.

" Aku tau." Nijimura merangkul bahu Haizaki dan mencium bibir Haizaki dengan penuh kelembutan.

.  
.

* * *

 _Ada kalanya tuhan memberimu suatu ujian yang mana bisa membuatmu jadi seseorang yang lebih kuat. Jangan menuduh ketidakadilannya, tuhan tidak pernah memberi cobaan melebihi kemampuan hambanya, ambil hikmahnya karena suatu hari tuhan pasti memberimu pengganti yang lebih baik.._

-II-

 _HUJAN_

 **The End  
**

* * *

sebelumnya Diamond ingin mengucapkan Minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin kepada semua reader yang Masih mau menyempatkan diri membaca ceritaku. Bagi THR nya dong kakak /dijitak.  
Cerita kali ini entah nyambung gak juga bingung moga terhibur , genre jadi kagak nyambung dari humor kenapa jadi sad. dari awal ngerjain sebenarnya juga di bikin Rate M tapi kok ah sudahlah. maafkan saya yang ababil ini. TT0TT  
Jujur saja aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan kalian tentang beberapa hal. Karena itu jangan lupa sempatkan untuk menulis review dan membantuku tambah bersemangat membuat FF Nijihai. (maksa nak wani piro) 1 dua patah kata sangat bermakna untukku lo. ( masih maksa/oi) . ada yang minta request silahkan tinggalkan pesan.  
Semoga kedepannya tulisan maupun cerita Diamond bisa lebih baik lagi. semoga bang Niji cepat nikah sama bang Jaki jadi saya bisa cepet dapat keponakan. :v  
Makin somvlak udahan dulu deh ditunggu saja cerita selanjutnya.  
See You Next story :)


End file.
